Names
This is a proposal to sort out problems in the Freezone in referring to the levels above Clear. The problems It can be illegal The CofS has trademarked the term OT, so a Freezone practitioner cannot legally promote that he is delivering OT III, as only the CofS can promote and deliver that. If a Freezoner completed OT III in the CofS and says he did OT III in the CofS, that is factual and violates no trademark laws. However, if a Freezoner did an equivalent service in the Freezone, possibly by using the Prometheus materials, he cannot factually and legally say that he has completed OT III, although many do. Many have solved this problem in the past by openly offering "Advanced Level 3" or "Upper Level 3", it being fairly obvious what is being spoken about. But in private, the term "OT3" or "OT III" is used. It can be confusing There is a shortage of names. For example, "OT IV" can mean: * (Rarely) the first version(s) of OT IV released by LRH, not in use for long * The version of OT IV in two parts, audited and solo, delivered by the CofS until the early 80s when it was withdrawn (not cancelled), otherwise called "Original OT IV" or "Old OT IV" * The OT Drug Rundown, designated "New OT IV" by the CofS It can be awkward The term OT has a certain status value, as in "Wow, you're an OT now!". The problem is that the "OT", the person who has completed a level after Clear called by LRH something like "Section III OT Course" might feel great but doesn't usually exhibit "OT Powers" like telekinesis or whatever and might feel a bit missed withholdy about it all. "Wow, you're an Advanced Level person now!" does not have the same ring to it. The solution When advanced Scientologists talk among themselves, they often omit the "OT" part of the case level, as in "I'm going off to Flag to do my five and six!" or "Hey, did you know that Josie is delivering three now?" There is rarely confusion with the lower grades, as those are usually designated in conversation by "Grade Three" or "Class Four". The proposal here is in two parts. First, to drop the use of "OT" or any substitute, and to just use the regular number in its usual (in this context) Roman numeral form, it being obvious from the context what is meant. Secondly, to always use a descriptive term with the number, the words being "Original", "Standard", or "Ron's Org"; or in two cases, "Section". This is very similar to current natural usage, except that the trademarked term OT, US trademark registration number 1306562 and others, has to be omitted when referring to levels delivered in the Freezone. There is a distinction being made here between Dianetic Clear and Scientology Clear (Dianetics and Scientology are trademarked terms, of course). In Standard Tech the EP is the same, but some FZers deliver an equivalent of the Clearing Course materials to Dianetic Clears, reportedly with benefit. No judgment is being made here about the relative merits of the different levels or versions. This is just a chart to give them names so that communication can occur without confusion. To recap Why change the names at all? Because the names are confusing and also the current ones in the FZ tend to be illegal!